This invention uses the Abstract and Drawings of my "Bike-surf" PTO Disclosure Document No. 340602, Filed 1993, Oct. 8.
1. Background-Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices and apparatuses for water sporting, recreational, tourism and more particularly for devices and apparatuses including propelling means and steering means actuated by the bicycle, motorbike, etc.
2. Background-Discussion of Prior Act
This invention is propose to use a conventional bicycle for movement over the water.
It is known watercycling sport devices comprising a floating body, a seat carried by the floating body for a person, a treadle mechanism driveable by the person and propulsion means coupled to the treadle mechanism. All this designed as special components. Examps of such art can be found with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,381 to Willems (1989).
It is also known structures for movement over the water with the help of the special designed bicycle is installed on the conventional floatation member, for example sailboard without any modification of the conventional sailboard. Examps of such art can be found with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,338 to Fanelli (1985).
It is also known structures for movement over the water with the help of the bicycle without any modification of the conventional bicycle. At this point however, require the manufacture of a special floating body with a motion-steering complex and a support framework for supporting a bicycle. Examps of such art can be found with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,365 to Jones (1988).
It would be the most comfortably for users and buyers to use conventional both the bicycle and the floatation member under theirs ordinary experience, so that movement and steering might be carried out directly by a tires.